Frabirah
Frabirah(フラブレイ Furaburei) is the Second Mecha Beast, along with Shigurabu(シークラブ''Shīkurabu'') from Episode 2 of The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird. Appearance Frabirah has the appearance of a giant mechanical shrimp with two big lobster-like claws and tubes coming from it’s head. On it’s back is another Mecha Beast, Shigurabu, that has the appearance of a purple, mechanical Stingray. Biography When the world leaders all gather on a ship called Queen Mary 5 for a summit, Draias has Dr. Jango unleash the second Mecha Beast, Frabirah, to trap it. As the Queen Mary 5 sails through the sea, Frabirah rises up from the water and holds the ship in place so Zol and Shura can aboard the ship and threaten the world leaders with a bomb to hand over the rights of Earth to Draias. Fortunately, Katori and Kenta arrive on the ship with help from the Baron Team. Katori fights against Zol while he tries to get the bomb off the ship. When they're on the main deck, Shura pilots Frabirah to try to smash Katori. Needing help, Katori calls out to Ace Baron. So the Baron Team combine into Thunder Baron to fight off against Frabirah and allowing Katori to get the bomb off the ship before it explodes. Thunder Baron had the upper hand in the fight, but then Frabirah separates from the Manta Ray-like ship from it's back, called Shigurabu, being piloted by Zol. Shura gets Frabirah to go back to the ship while Zol takes care of Thunder Baron. Seeing Frabirah coming back toward the ship, Katori summons the Fire Jet to have it transform into it's robot form and then merge with it to become Fighbird. After getting Frabirah's attention by kicking it, Fighbird summons the Flame Breaster to wear it as a breast plate. Frabirah shoots laser cannons from it's claws, but Fighbird dodges them and summons his Flame Sword to deflect the laser cannons back at the Mecha Beast, destroying the right pincher. Meanwhile, Thunder Baron is still fighting back against Zol in Shigurabu, but manages to destroy the tail. Seeing the situation they're in, Zol and Shura combine the Mecha Beast back into one. Frabirah flies up into the sky and shoots at Fighbird with missiles. Fighbird uses Flame Barrier to protect himself from the missiles and then charges his Flame Sword up. After charging it up, Fighbird flies straight toward Frabirah and slice the Mecha Beast, destroying it with Zol and Shura getting away. Powers/Abilities - Frabirah= Frabirah :;Powers/Abilities Swimming: Frabirah was designed to swim through the water. Claws: Frabirah has two lobster-claws that each contain a three cannons that can fire purple beams. Missiles: Frabirah can shoot an array of missiles from it's chest. - Shigurabu= Shigurabu :;Powers/Abilities Flight: Shigurabu is able to fly through the air with it’s wings. Adapted Swimmer: Shigurabu is able to swim through water. Laser Beams: Shigurabu can shoot lasers from underneath it’s wings and from it’s back }} Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Piloted Robot Category:Kaiju Duo